Espèce d'imbécile
by psykomouak
Summary: Fic située entre la trahison d’Aizen et l’apparition des Bountos. Ichigo doute. Il doit partir pour s’éloigner de la Soul Society et surtout d’elle… Un fic sur Ichigo et je vous laisse deviné…
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**__Espèce d'imbécile_

_**Résumé :**__ Fic située entre la trahison d'Aizen et l'apparition des Bountos. Ichigo doute. Il doit partir pour s'éloigner de la Soul Society et surtout d'elle… _

_Un fic sur Ichigo et je vous laisse deviné…_

_**Rating :**__bah M donc les prudes, oust !_

_**Genre :**__bah romance et humour_

_**Disclamer :**__Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux __Tite Kubo._

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Ma deuxième fic… Je suis toute émue… En fait cette fic, je l'ai écrite car il n'y aucune fanfiction sur ce couple en M, je se soit en progression ou fini. Et j'en ai eu marre car pour moi c'est l'un des couples les plus flagrant…_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1 : Convalescence

Il avait mal, très mal. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, le combat, Aizen, ce double hollow qui prenait possession de son corps et cette douleur… Ne pouvant plus tenir, Ichigo s'effondra à nouveau. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, seul dans une chambre. Bien que ne sachant dans quelle division il se trouvait, il supposa se trouver dans la 4ème. Son hypothèse fut confirmer quand le capitaine de la 4ème, Unohana Retsu, accompagnée de son vice capitaine, Kione Kotetsu, de Hanatarou et enfin Rukia. Cette dernière, voyant Ichigo assit sur son lit, se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au coup :

« Ichigo, espèce d'imbécile, tu nous a fait une de ces peurs !!!

-Oh du calme Rukia, tu m'étouffe et … Aïe, mes cotes !!!

-Je… je suis désolé… »

Rukia descendit du lit avant de présenter les autres personnes :

« Voici Uohana Retsu, capitaine de la 4ème division et son vice capitaine, Kione Kotetsu. Tu connais déjà Hanatarou…

-Bonjour Ichigo, ta vie n'est plus en danger. Même ton énergie spirituelle est de nouveau normale, bien que pour un ryoka elle soit immense. Hanatarou a fait du bon travail…

-Merci capitaine.

- Seul tes cotes sont encore fragiles. Ton combat a fait de sacrés dégâts. C'est justement la raison de notre visite, nous devons changer ton bandage.

-Capitaine, si vous le permettez, je voudrai m'en occuper moi-même.

-Oui vous pouvez, Rukia. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire…

-Merci capitaine. »

Sur ces mots, tout le monde sorti, à l'exception de Rukia et Ichigo (NDTA : il aurait eu du mal si il est cloué sur le lit…). La shinigamie prépara le matériel.

« Eh Rukia, t'es pas obligée de faire ça, je peux le faire tout seul.

-Raconte pas de bêtises. Tu es fatigué et tu ne peux pas l'enlevé tout seul.

-Non t'es pas obligé, toi, de le faire. Quelqu'un d'autre peux te remplacer.

-Tait toi donc. Je rembourserai ma dette comment ou sinon.

-Ta dette, quelle dette ??

-Tu m'as sauvée la vie, c'est pas suffisant comme dette !!!!! »

Comme à chaque fois, leur discussion vira en dispute.

« Idiote, t'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai désobéit je crois !!!!

-Tait-toi ! Enlève ton haut de kimono et Lève les bras, que je te change ton bandage. »

Involontairement, Ichigo rougit face à cet ordre. Jamais il n'avait eu un contact si proche avec Rukia et rien que d'y penser, il sentit une chaleur traîtresse s'insinué dans son corps. N'osant cette fois désobéir, il s'exécuta. Rukia, elle aussi tressaillit. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme torse nu et encore moins Ichigo. Mais ne se laissant pas dominer par cet étrange sentiment d'anticipation, elle tenta de rester de marbre lorsqu'il fini de se déshabiller. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha, pris une chaise, s'installa auprès du lit pour éviter de regarder ce torse bandé qui lui faisait face. Mais très vite, elle fut obliger de lever la tête.

_« Au grand mot les grands remèdes ! Ma fille, ce n'est qu'Ichigo, ressaisit toi ! » _pensa t elle pour se donner contenance. Lorsqu'elle défit le bandage, elle fut obliger de se coller au torse de son ami. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de la faire rougir et de d'augmenter la chaleur interne d'Ichigo. Elle continua ainsi et fini par enfin enlever le bandage. L'atmosphère était lourde. Ichigo, pour masquer sa gêne, avait fermé les yeux. Ce fut une grave erreur. Lorsque Rukia mit le nouveau bandage, le contact fut plus intense. Ses sens, exacerbé par l'absence de la vue, lui faisait tourné la tête. L'odeur que Rukia dégageait, le bruit du froissement de son kimono sur sa peau, ses caresses involontaires sur son torse, Ichigo fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas gémir. Elle termina aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et sortit, après avoir demander à Ichigo de se reposer. Elle se jura de ne plus rester aussi près d'Ichigo, ses sentiments n'étaient pas dignes d'une shinigamie.

Ichigo lui n'était pas vraiment capable de se reposer. Rukia l'avait mis dans un état où il était impossible de se reposer sans une séance de travaux manuels (NDTA : c'est quoi cet état ??? lol). Il fur obliger d'y faire. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, défirent le bas de son kimono avant de caresser son membre tendu après cette séance de soin. L'image de Rukia était gravée dans sa tête. Il imaginait ses mains le caressant lentement, sensuellement, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau, y compris celle qu'il tenait en main. Il imaginait que ces mains commençaient un long va et vient, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Ne tenant plus, il explosa, salissant ainsi les draps et son kimono.

« Merde, je fais comment maintenant ?? »

Evitant de penser à se qu'il venait de faire, il pris un kimono propre et changea les draps. Une fois son « crime » effacé, il se mit à réfléchir (NDTA : oui c'est possible, Ichigo peut réfléchir !!)

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, je suis pas attiré par Rukia, c'est pas possible !!! Bon c'est vrai j'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle meurt à cause de moi. C'est vrai, elle est plutôt mignonne malgré son caractère de cochon. Mais qu'et ce que je viens de dire !!! Elle n'est pas mignonne !!! Relativement jolie d'accord. C'est vrai ses mains sont plutôt douées. Oh non ne pas parler de ses mains !! Je vais plus bien moi… Bon faut que je l'admette, si j'était pas venu la chercher, ses sauts d'humeur m'auraient manqués, comme ses dessins trop pourris et ses interrogations sur le monde humain… Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas que je suis… amoureux d'elle !!! Non c'est impossible !!! Pourtant… après ce qui s'est passé… Le mieux c'est de m'éloigné. C'est ça m'éloigné ! Je dors et je me casse demain matin avant son retour… Je demanderai au vieux avec la canne, il me doit bien ça… Allez dodo. »

Sur ses pensées pleines de sagesses 'NDTA mon œil oui !!!) il s'endormis, résolu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

_A suivre_

_Voila le premier chapitre, je pense que vous avez compris de quel couple on parle lol. Merci pour toutes les reviews (11) sur ma précédents fic, j'en attendait pas autant !!! Merci merci merci !!! Et merci de m'avoir lu aussi. Gros bisous_

_Psykomouak_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs ou chères lectrices. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Notre cher Ichigo va encore briller par son impétuosité…Pour notre plus grand bonheur!!!Lol. J'hésite à faire d'autres couples sur Bleach, mais je l'envisage sérieusement…Donc voilà et_

_BONNE LECTURE_

Chapitre 2: une fuite à l'anglaise peu appréciée.

Ichigo se réveilla aux aurores. Il savait que Rukia viendrai certainement dans l'après midi mais il préféra se préparer au plus vite. Ses blessures s'étaient guéries d'elles-mêmes durant la nuit. Avec son Zanpakuto sur le dos et des vêtements du monde des humains, il sortit de sa chambre par la… fenêtre (NDTA: veut pas se faire remarquer…), laissant derrière lui une lettre d'explication aussi longue que celle qu'aurait pu faire Zaraki Kenpachi (NDTA: C'est vous dire la longueur…):

_Inoue, Chad, Ichida, Ganju, je suis reparti dans le monde physique. J'ai causé assez de dégât comme ça… Rukia, maintenant tu es dans ton monde, je t'ai causé assez de souci comme ça. Chacun dans son monde pas vrai._

_Ichigo._

«Tu es sur de ta décision Kurosaki?»

Le vieux Yamamoto (NDTA: kèkasé…mdr!! c'est trop pourri je sais!!!) et Byakuya Kuchiki était présent devant le portail sur l'ancien Sôkyoku.

«Oui, je vous remercie d'avoir accéder à ma requête. Je vous ai crée suffisamment de problème… Je préfère partir maintenant.

-Sache qu'on aura sûrement besoin de toi pour combattre Aizen. Tu es un Shinigami remplaçant, ne l'oublie pas. Tiens prend cette amulette, elle te permettra de te transformer en Shinigami et de te prévenir des hollows…

-Merci vieux. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais je peux rentrer chez moi.»

Essayant de passer outre l'insulte, le capitaine de la 1ème division et le capitaine de la 6ème enclenchèrent le processus d'ouverture.

«Eh Kuchiki, a charge de revanche! Bye»

Byakuya fut aussi éloquent que d'habitude et hocha simplement la tête.

Ichigo s'en alla enfin dans son monde par la grande porte.

«Ichigo, tu es là?»

Personne. Rukia était venu un peu avant midi pour lui apporter son repas, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible après «l'épreuve» du bandage.

_Tiens, personne, c'est étrange. Il m'aurait prévenu s'il sortait… Tiens un mots qu'est ce que…_

«QUOI!!!!!Causé assez de soucis comme ça????!!!! Chacun dans son monde!!!!??? Tu vas voir Ichigo Kurosaki, je vais te montre qu'on ne file pas à l'anglaise impunément!!!!»

Rukia sortit manquant de bousculer Inoue.

«Kuchiki-san, vous allez bien?

-Tiens regarde!!!»

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier froissé par ses soins.

«Oh Ichigo est retourné chez lui. Sa famille devant lui manquer.

-Lui manquer!!!!! Il a filé en douce oui!!!!!! Non mais attend voir, ça va pas se passer comme ça!!»

Rukia laissa la pauvre Inoue en plan (NDTA: Comme une conne!!!! LOL je l'aime beaucoup, ça se voit!!!) et parcoura tout le Seiretei à la recherche de celui qui avait aidé Ichigo.

«Capitaine Zaraki, est ce vous qui avait aidé Ichigo à partir?

-Moi, bien sur que non. Il me doit un combat ce petit, je veux pas le laisser filer!

-Oh Ken-chan je suis sur que tu le retrouveras!

-Merci capitaine Zaraki, vice capitaine Kusajishi.»

«Eh Renji, tu n'aurai pas vu Ichigo pas hasard?

- Il n'était pas à la 4ème division?

-Non il est parti. Mais je voulais savoir si tu l'avais aidé?

-A rentrer chez lui? Non, mais demande au capitaine Kuchiki, il s'est levé tôt ce matin…

-Ah, et comment tu le sais?

-Euh… c'est que…il…enfin…je…c'est-à-dire…»

Renji devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

«Laisse tomber! Merci quand même!»

«Nii-sama, vous êtes là?»

Rukia était finalement rentrée chez elle.

«Ah Rukia, tout va bien?

-Oui, c'est juste que… Ichigo est parti chez lui ce matin… Et Renji m'a dit que vous vous êtes levé tôt ce matin… L'avez-vous croisé ou…?

-Ah oui bien sur. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. On est allé voir le commandant Yamamoto, il a accepté. On a ouvert la porte et il est parti.

-Nii-sama? Pourquoi?»

Rukia était très choqué.

«Il voulait revoir sa famille. Pourquoi réagit tu comme ça, Rukia? C'est tout à fait compréhensible… Rukia?

-C'est qu'il… ne m'a pas dit au revoir et je…je…

-Rukia, fait attention. Tes sentiments envers ce garçon sont beaucoup plus forts que tu ne le prétends. Fait attention, tu risques de te faire mal… très mal. Allez file le retrouver.

-Merci Nii-sama.»

Encore un peu chamboulée parce que vient de lui dire son frère adoptif, elle en n'oublia de lui demander pourquoi Renji savait qu'il s'était lever tôt. (NDTA: c'est vrai on se demande bien pourquoi!!LOL) Ayant l'accord du capitaine elle se dirigea vers le portail en reprenant du poil de la bête. Ichigo avait fuit comme un lâche mais pourquoi… D'habitude, il n'était pas du genre à enfuir, quelque' en soit la raison. S'il partait sans rien dire c'est quand ses amis sont en danger par sa faute. Serait-il alors en danger? Le cœur de Rukia s'emballa. Mon Dieu faites qu'il ne soit pas en danger! Elle se précipita au portail, l'enclencha pour se retrouver finalement dans le monde physique…

_A suivre_

_Ben voila un deuxième chapitre pour une deuxième fic… J'espère que ça vous plait et si oui dit le moi!!! Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre… Vous aurez deviné que j'ai mis un peu de Renji/Byakuya… Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêché car c'est mon deuxième couple préféré avec Ichigo/Rukia… Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'approfondir mais c'est mal parti… Voila KRO BISOUS_

_Psykomouak_


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen, gomen, gomen

_Gomen, gomen, gomen !! J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire la suite !! Je suis désolée !! Mes cours et mon avenir m'ont pris tout mon temps d'écriture et j'ai délaissé cette fic. Je suis impardonnable !! _

_Je te remercie Zelna de m'avoir fait une piqûre de rappel et je te promets d'être plus rapide ! Je suis en train de lire tes fics et je te dirais ce que j'en pense…_

_Donc voila, je vous demande encore pardon et_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées

« Dis moi, Bya-kun, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas retenir Rukia… De plus, je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose… »

Renji avait retrouvé son Kuchiki chéri dans la maison familiale pour lui faire par de ses réflexions. (NDTA : oui oui il peut réfléchir, comme Ichigo !)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Renji-chan, je connais ce genre d'impatience, tu as eu la même pour moi… Elle est amoureuse mais elle n'en a pas encore conscience. Elle l'apprendra bien vite… »

Renji rougit sous les paroles de son capitaine adoré.

« Bien, maintenant te voilà rassuré. Et pour notre relation ne t'inquiète pas, elle évoluera très prochainement et nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher.

-Oh Byakuya !! »

Il se jeta au coup de Kuchiki et ils fêtèrent ensemble et à leur manière cette nouvelle. (NDTA : ils font quoi ?? mdr)

Ichigo était rentré chez lui, s'était enfermer dans sa chambre, la lumière éteinte et s'était allongé sur son lit. Seul la lune l'éclaira. Personne ne vint le déranger, même Kon, voyant son état inhabituel.

_Flash back :_

Bien qu'étant partis du Sereitei dans la matinée, lorsqu'il arriva dans le monde humain, la nuit était déjà tombée.

« Bonsoir, je suis rentré. »

« YAAAAH, Ichigo, est ce une heure pour rentré ?? »

Le fils évita soigneusement le coup de pied.

« Non, je sais. Escusez-moi, je vais me coucher. »

Ses sœurs et son père le regardèrent monté dans sa chambre, complètement abasourdit par cette attitude pour le moins étrange. Kon aussi, ayant assisté à la scène, coincé dans les bras de Yuzu, et avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler ou plutôt fur incapable de s'en mêler, Yuzu ayant décidé de lui faire essayer une nouvelle tenue.

POV Ichigo :

J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Oh et puis merde, on s'est rien promis ! Elle partage le même point de vue. Il n'y aura pas de problème… RAAAHH, et pourquoi je pense encore à elle ?? Bon c'est vrai je suis amoureux d'elle mais comme de tout façon jamais rien ne passera entre nous… Mon sentiment n'est pas réciproque. On s'engueule tout le temps, elle doit me déteste… Et puis c'est une noble, une Kuchiki, son frère ne voudra jamais de moi… Déjà que notre match nul, il a en travers de la gorge…Pff, j'ai vraiment bien fait de partir, ça complique moins les choses… Moins je l'a verrai, mieux ce sera… Je ferrai bien de m'endormir, réfléchir me donne mal à la tête… Allez dodo !

Le lendemain, toujours d'humeur morose, Ichigo se dirigea vers le collège sous l'œil inquiet de sa famille. Arrivé là bas, il vit avec joie que Chad, Orihime et Ichida n'était pas là. Il voulait à tout pris éviter un interrogatoire. Quant à Rukia, il devina qu'elle avait compris le message puisqu'elle n'était pas présente. (NDTA : c'est sur le message est très bien passé !!) Il s'installa à sa place, totalement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Tatsuki :

« Yo, Ichigo, ça fait un bail dis moi. T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Oh Ichigo tu me réponds quand je te parle !! »

Keigo décida d'ajouter son grain de sel.

« Ah mon avis, il a du se trouvé une belle blonde plantureuse et il penses encore à elle !! Ah Ichigo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené ? Tu voulais te les garder pour toi tout seul ? Ichigo tu n'es qu'un égoïste… !! »

Mizuhiro arrêta la tirade délirante de Keigo :

«Il a peut-être trouver l'amour »

A ces mots, Ichigo sortit de sa rêverie pour faire taire les mauvaises langues.

« Bon sang foutez moi la paix, je vous ai rien demander…! »

Mais une voix lui coupa toute envie de continuer.

« ICHIGO KUROSAKI !! »

Rukia venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la classe.

_Flash Back :_

Rukia était arrivé tôt le matin dans le monde réel. La peur qu'Ichigo avait des ennuies lui tordait le ventre et elle partit en 4ème vitesse chez les Kurosaki. Ayant récupérer ses pouvoirs, elle l'y parvenu rapidement et se retrouva dans la chambre vide d'Ichigo. Aucune trace de lutte ne lui confirma sa peur. Elle se dirigea ensuite à la boutique d'Urahara. Il lui confirma qu'aucune activité de Hollow ou d'autre présence spirituelle menaçante n'était apparue hier soir. De plus Ichigo n'était pas venu dans la boutique. Rassurée et très en colère contre ce dernier elle prit la forme du gigai et se dirigea à l'école où elle avait toutes ses chances de retrouvé Ichigo, qui n'était finalement pas en danger.

_POV Rukia_

Non mais quel imbécile !! Me faire une peur pareille !! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !! Il s'enfuit comme un voleur, en me laissant le soin d'imaginer le pire, et tout ça pour rien ! Pourquoi t'es partit Ichigo ? _Tes sentiments envers ce garçon sont beaucoup plus forts que tu ne le prétends. _Nii-sama aurait il raison ? Ai-je vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Mais quel sentiment ? Raah ça m'énerve !! De toute façon il n'avait pas qu'à s'enfuir… Ah voilà le collège…

« ICHIGO KUROSAKI !! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Rukia s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa l'oreille et le traîna sur le toit. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Rukia laissa explosé sa colère :

« ICHIGO KUROSAKI !! Espèce d'imbécile !! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?? T'enfuir comme un lâche !! J'ai cru que tu étais en danger mais non MOOsieur était tranquillement rentré chez lui, tout seul, sans dire un mot à personne !! Tu n'es qu'un crétin doublé d'un égoïste !! Alors qu'est ce que t'a à répondre ?

-Oh Oh Oh tu te calmes ! Si je suis parti ce n'est pas ton problème ! Je vais bien alors maintenant tu te casses ! _Je vais quand même pas lui dire pourquoi !!_

-Pas mon problème !! Non mais tu te fous de moi !! T'as pensé à ce qu'on pouvait penser, à ce que JE pouvais penser !!

-J'ai laissé un message assez clair je crois…

-Je te connais Ichigo, tu ne dis jamais quand ça ne va pas ! Alors avec ton mot d'explication on a, j'ai tout de suite pensé que t'avais des ennuis !!

-Tu ne me connais pas Rukia… »

Le ton éteint fit calmer la shinigamie.

« Ichigo, pourquoi es-tu partis sans rien nous dire, me dire ? Je voudrai savoir s'il te plait… »

La voix suppliante de Rukia mit à rude épreuve les résolutions d'Ichigo. (NDTA : vous savez celles qui disent qu'il va rien lui dire…)

« Ecoute, Rukia, ce n'est pas contre toi… Je devais être seul pour… pour réfléchir, faire le point…

-Sur quoi ? Tu sais tu peux tout me dire…

-Je…je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Enfin Ichigo, ton comportement est pour le moins inhabituel et tu ne veux pas m'en dire la raison !?

-Oh puis merde, je ne veux pas te le dire point barre !

-Mais bon sang, t'es pas en danger de mort, tu n'as commis aucun crime, personne ne te poursuit !! C'est quoi ton problème… une fille c'est ça, t'en pince pour Orihime !! »

Rukia devint plus véhémente et voulant crevée l'abcès, elle choisit ce sujet, bien que la réponse lui verra sûrement souffrir. (NDTA : cette cruche croit que la fille qu'aime Ichigo ce n'est pas elle !!)

« Orihime, bien sur que non !!

-Alors c'est bien une fille !!

-Ouais t'es contente, je suis amoureux d'une fille !!

-Et c'est qui la pauvre malheureuse !!

-C'est toi espèce d'idiote ! »

Sur ces mots Ichigo s'enfuit, voulant à tout prix éviter la réponse de Rukia…

* * *

_Tada, non ne me tuez pas__ j'écrirai la suite très prochainement… Du moins je l'espère. Ahh, j'adore quand ils s'engueulent pour des broutilles… Enfin… ma fin est écrite dans ma tête, donc je pense que ça ira plus vite… Kros Bisous et merci de me lire…_

_Psykomouak_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers ou chères lecteurs ou lectrices… Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le 4ème et dernier chapitre… Ma prochaine fiction sera un recueil OS sur St Seiyar… Pour des fictions sur Bleach

_Bonjour ou bonsoir chers ou chères lecteurs ou lectrices… Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le 4__ème __et dernier chapitre… Ma prochaine fiction sera un recueil OS sur St Seiyar… Pour des fictions sur Bleach se sera sûrement sur Bya/Renji mais si j'ai le temps… Donc voilà la suite de mes projets, je vous laisse à votre lecture…_

Chapitre 4 : espèce d'imbécile

C'était elle, c'était de sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça. Au début de la confrontation elle avait laissé explosé sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas savoir ce qu'avait Ichigo. Puis lorsqu'elle vit le visage éteint d'Ichigo, son cœur se serra. Ichigo avait un problème et elle ne savait pas ce que s'était. Mais quand la dispute repris, voyant que c'était juste un problème personnel, sa colère repris. Elle avait lancé l'histoire d'une fille et d'Orihime plus par jalousie que par autre chose… Elle les savait très proche et imaginait très bien que Ichigo soit partit à cause d'elle (NDTA : Orihime hein !! tout le monde suit…). Lorsque Rukia avait effectivement appris qu'il était amoureux, son cœur se brisa, ce n'était pas elle et elle réagit violement à cette nouvelle. Mais là elle était abasourdit… C'était impossible, Ichigo ne pouvait pas… être amoureux d'elle ! Pourtant il lui avait dit et Ichigo n'est pas du genre à mentir. Mais est ce qu'elle l'aimait… « **_Tes sentiments envers ce garçon sont beaucoup plus forts que tu ne le prétends._**** » Nii-sama aurait-il raison ? Tout dans son comportement lui indiqua que oui. Depuis le début Ichigo avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas un ami, ni un copain, pas vraiment un ennemi… Sa jalousie déplacée envers Orihime, son inquiétude pour lui… Elle voulait qu'ils restent ensemble pour encore très longtemps… Et la scène du bandage… Jamais elle n'avait réagit aussi violemment à la vue d'un garçon ou plutôt d'un homme à demi nu… Ce corps chaud, cette envie de le toucher, le caresser, de rester aussi près de ce corps pour toujours. Elle l'aimait !! Oui ça c'était évidant !! Mais bon sans ils étaient si… opposés ! Elle était une noble shinigamie, lui un simple shinigami remplaçant… Et pourtant ils étaient si proches, il lui avait pris son pouvoir, il l'avait sauvée comme elle lui avait sauvé la vie… Oh puis zut, Nii-sama avait bien épousé une fille de Rukongai ! Elle l'aimait et si elle avait bien compris lui aussi, au diable les codes ! De toute façon elle en avait déjà transgressé pour lui… Rukia entreprit donc la lourde tâche de retrouver Ichigo.**

**_POV Ichigo : _****K'so, k'so, k'so !! Pourquoi je lui ai dit mais pourquoi je lui ai dit !! Baka, baka, baka, je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face maintenant ! Enfin si elle souhaite encore me voir !! Mais quel con ! Je l'aime à en crever et je trouve rien de mieux que de la faire fuir !! Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les sentiments ! J'y crois, j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigné d'elle et voilà que je vais plus la revoir ! Et c'est quoi ce truc humide sur mes joues ! Des larmes ! Voilà que je pleure comme une gonzesse ! J'y vois plus rien maintenant ! Et d'abord où je suis ? Tiens le parc ! Là où j'ai promis à Rukia de bousiller les hollows ! Je pense encore à elle ! Mieux vaut que je me casse ! Tiens voilà le chemin où Rukia est partis au Seireitei avec Renji et Byakuya… K'so, je repense à elle !!**

**Ichigo se trouva enfin un endroit neutre et resta ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, plongé dans ses pensées moroses, puis il rentra chez lui encore plus déprimé qu'avant.**

**Rukia étant plus maligne qu'Ichigo, décida tout bêtement d'attendre Ichigo chez lui, dans sa chambre.**

**Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans la pièce, qu'il vit Rukia, il ne put dire un mot, complètement figé. Se fut elle qui engagea la conversation :**

**« Eh bien reste pas planté là ! Tu veux prendre racine ou quoi ? »**

**Ichigo réagit, ferma la porte. Mais il ne pouvait encore pas parler, trop abasourdi. Lui qui s'attendait à ne plus jamais la revoir, la voila dans sa chambre, à plaisanter ! Il prit enfin la parole :**

**« Mais… euh… Rukia qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire… Je croyais que t'étais rentrée au Seireitei !**

**-Après ce que tu m'as dit ! Certainement pas ! »**

**Ichigo rougit. (NDTA : Oh c'est il pas mignon !!) Il s'assit sur son lit, face à elle en regardant vers le ciel.**

**« Dis moi Ichigo, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?**

**- Désoler, mais oui.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »**

**Ichigo fit un bond.**

**« Pourquoi ?? Enfin Rukia, ce n'est pas réciproque !! Je le sais bien ! C'est pour ça que je suis parti !! Non mais tu me vois, te courir après alors que c'est impossible ! Tu es une noble shinigamie et moi un simple shinigami remplaçant qui t'as déjà attiré des ennuis ! Personne n'acceptera mon amour, même pas toi ! Alors je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Tu devrais rentrer, ils doivent s'inquiéter au Seireitei.**

**-Ah ouais c'est impossible ! Et tu m'as demandé avant ?**

**-Tu crois vraiment que j'irais me ridiculiser devant toi ! **

**-Qui t'a dit que tu serais ridicule ? **

**-Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas réciproque ! De plus tu te serais foutu de ma gueule !!**

**-Espèce d'imbécile ! Et mes sentiments à moi !! Tu y as pensé !! Comment peut tu prétendre savoir mes sentiments !! Tu n'as pas envisagé que je puisse t'aimé à mon tour !!**

**-… »**

**Ichigo resta sans voix, n'osant poser cette question qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. (NDTA : Celle qui dit Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Mais il n'est pas très doué notre Ichigo avec les sentiments.)**

**« Et oui, imbécile je t'aime !**

**-Mais…je …tu…. »**

**Rukia ne le laissa pas finir. Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle l'aima et c'était réciproque. Elle avait trop attendu. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitations à avoir. Elle l'attrapa par la chemise et l'embrassa. Ichigo fut tout d'abord surpris (NDTA : Amis de l'euphémisme bonsoir !), puis il réagit enfin, répondant au baiser de Rukia. Il avait eu un temps de réflexion (NDTA : le temps que ça monte au cerveau) mais il avait préféré se laisser guider par son instinct. Si elle l'aima autant en profiter. Le baiser était plutôt désespéré, avide. Très vite pour les deux les lèvres ne suffirent plus et leurs langues jouaient à présent l'éternel ballet de des amoureux. Poussés par leur élan, Ichigo se retrouva assit sur son lit avec une Rukia sur ses genoux. Ses deux mains sur ses hanches, il rapprocha leurs corps. Ce baiser les consuma littéralement. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste pour reprendre leurs respirations avant de recommencer encore et encore… Lorsque Rukia, désirant passer à la vitesse supérieure, glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, Ichigo s'arrêta. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et d'une voix enraillé par le désir il fit :**

**« Rukia… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Je te veux tellement que je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter…**

**- Je te veux ! Point barre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ce qu'on a déjà si bien commencé. Et je veux que tu ne puisses plus t'arrêter ! »**

**Quand si Ichigo attendais ce déclique, il allongea Rukia sur son lit, se pencha sur elle et commença à butiner son cou de baiser. Quant à elle, elle fit une nouvelle fois glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son dos. Il frissonna, son membre commençait à réagir. Il l'a regarda et enleva petit à petit les boutons de la chemise de sa shinigamie. Leurs coeur battaient de plus en plus fort et leurs respirations devinrent saccadées. Enfin il se débarrassa de cette vilaine chemise qui l'empêchait de l'admirer. Il regarda son corps, le détalla. Elle était magnifique, sa poitrine, cachée par un petit soutient gorge rose, s'élevait et abaissait de façon irrégulière. Il laissa ses mains caresser cette peau si douce. Rukia se releva, sous le regard étonné d'Ichigo :**

**« Moi aussi je veux pouvoir profiter du paysage. »**

**Elle déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta dans la pièce. Puis elle s'occupa à rendre les caresses que le shinigami lui avait faites. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge devenu très gênant, le balança dans la pièce et scella une nouvelle fois leur lèvre dans un baiser passionné en la recouchant sur le lit.**

**Tous deux gémissaient lorsque, enfin, leurs deux corps se touchaient. Plus rien ne comptait à part les mains de l'autre, les lèvres de l'autre, le corps de l'autre. Alors que Rukia mit ses mains dans le dos d'Ichigo, ce dernier fit glisser les siennes le long de son corps, l'a faisant se cambrer. Il les passa sur ses petits seins tendus et fit migrer sa bouche dans son cou et ses épaules, embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau. Ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas de même que sa langue. Rukia sentit l'excitation montée en elle. Ichigo la faisait languir et elle adorait ça. Mais elle voulait plus, tellement plus. Ichigo s'arrêta et descendis pour lui enlever ses chaussettes une par une. Il se mit à caresser et à embrasser ses jambes, puis ses cuisses. Rukia commença à avoir vraiment chaud. Un désir, jusqu'alors inconnue s'empara d'elle. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'ils passent aux choses véritablement sérieuses. Comme si il l'avait comprise ou plutôt parce que son pantalon le faisait vraiment souffrir, son membre étant devenu très dur, il lui retira jupe et culotte et s'attaqua à son pantalon et boxer en trop. Il remonta au visage de Rukia, bizarrement inquiet :**

**« Rukia… tu es vraiment sûr…**

**-Oui… imbécile j'attends que ça…**

**-Attends je vais chercher un…**

**-Pas la peine nous sommes des shinigamis et je suis dans un gigai. Nous ne craignons rien. »**

**Sans attendre de réponse, Rukia plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui prit ses mains et les guida vers son sexe devenu humide. Ichigo déglutit en voyant l'audace de sa bien-aimée et répondit à ses attentes. Il y entra d'abord un doigt, sachant que c'était la première fois pour elle. Rukia sentit une brûlure qui s'estompa vite lorsque son amant entama un léger va et viens. Puis un autre doigt vient l'accompagner et un troisième. Elle ne savait plus où donné de la tête. Ses divins doigts caressèrent son bouton de plaisir, l'a faisant gémir de plus belle :**

**« Encore…encore… je veux plus… plus… »**

**Il retira ses doigts et les essuya sur le drap. D'un regard il comprit que Rukia était prête. Il lui écarta les jambes et se glissa en elle aussi doucement qu'il put. Celle-ci se crispa sous la douleur, la brûlure était vive mais elle empêcha Ichigo de se retirer. Elle mit ses mains de son dos et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ichigo amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui l'a fit se cambrer. Tout doucement la douleur s'apaisa et quand son amant se mit à caresser son bouton de plaisir elle gémit très fortement. Encouragé par ce gémissement, Ichigo accéléra et donna plus d'ampleur à son mouvement. Il fut de plus en plus rapide, Rukia se collait au torse couvert de sueur de son amant, Ichigo lui mordillai le coup, le suçait. Ils ne furent plus que râles, cris et gémissements, deux corps en fusion qui fusionnaient. Ils s'enflammèrent et atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. **

**Ichigo s'écroula sur Rukia et tentait de retrouver son souffle. Il se retira et se mit à coté d'elle. Instinctivement Rukia se colla à lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Il ramena les couvertures sur eux.**

** « Tout vas bien Rukia ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien rassure toi.**

**-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?**

**-Maintenant on dort mais pour après je ne crois pas qu'ils vont dire quoi que ce soit au Seireitei, j'ai eu l'accord de Nii-san.**

**-Ah, et nous ?**

**-Si tu veux rester, je reste, si tu veux partir, je pars.**

**-Je pense qu'on va rentrer. Tout le monde est là-bas et vu ce qui nous attends, mieux vaut très prêt. **

**-Alors on rentrera demain.**

**-Oui.**

**-Et tu resteras toujours avec moi ?**

**-Oui**

**-Merci »**

**Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. L'avenir serait certes sombre mais ils seront ensemble.**

**Quand ils rejoignirent le Seireitei, tout le monde les attendait et ils ne s'étonnèrent même pas de les voir main dans la main. En revanche, eux furent plus choquer d'apprendre le couple de Renji et Byakuya, ce dernier ayant officialisé leur union et si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord, Byakuya s'occupera de lui.**

**FIN**

**_Et bah, c'était dur à finir ce chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Prochaine fic : recueil de OS sur St Seiyar !!_****_Voilà Kros bisou à tous_**

**_Psykomouak_**


End file.
